The Five Doctors
by Madd Madds
Summary: Tory has a nice picnic lunch planned out for her and Five as a way of making up to him for avoiding him (and all his other-elves) these last few years. Everything is going great until the Doctor collapses in pain. Rated T for safety. Doctors/Tory.


The Five Doctors

/a/a/a

Tory: this story is the last in a series of one-shots, The Last of Us, Day One, Meeting Sarah Jane, The Five Doctors.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Inside the TARDIS the fifth Doctor ran his dusting cloth over the newly repaired console with a final flourish. The console gleamed up at him as the inner door opened to show Tegan. She walked towards the Doctor, watching him in silence for a moment with an indulgent smile on her face.

"Finished?" she questioned.

"Yes." He said, glancing up at her with a grin. "Looks rather splendid, doesn't it?"

"But will the TARDIS work properly?"

"Of course," he said, "once everything's run in."

"Didn't you repair anything?" Tegan questioned.

"Well, the TARDIS is more than a machine, Tegan. It's like a person. It needs coaxing, persuading, encouraging." He was walking around the console as he said this, Tegan followed in his footsteps and exasperated look on her face.

"You mean it's just as unreliable." She corrected him.

"You have little faith, Tegan." He pulled the door lever. Nothing happened.

Tegan snorted in amusement while the Doctor looked sheepish.

"Do you blame me?" Tegan muttered.

The Doctor thumped the console. The doors opened.

Tegan shook her head as she led the way outside. The Doctor hesitated, hearing the console beep at him. He turned back and after pressing a few buttons and reading the screen smiled brilliantly.

/\/\/\/\/\/

Tory was lying back in the grass of the most tranquil planet in the universe with her eyes closed. The Eye of Orion was the name of this place and she was hoping to meet the Fifth Doctor here to apologise for avoiding him for so long. Now she had finally gotten over her little temper tantrum, yes it was a tantrum and yes she was grown up enough to admit it, she was visiting each Doctor she had run away from to say sorry. Even if they didn't know what she was sorry for.

To Tory's right was a large wicker basket with a small picnic lunch inside. The Eye of Orion was a brilliant place for a romantic picnic after all.

/\/\/\/\/\/

The TARDIS was parked inside the ruins, meaning that the Doctor and Tegan had to walk under a few suspect looking archways to reach the low wall that Turlough, the Doctor's second companion, was sitting on while he sketched the landscape before them.

"It's marvellous here." Said Turlough, pausing in his drawing to speak to the Doctor and Tegan. "I feel so calm and relaxed."

"It's the high bombardment of positive ions." The Doctor informed him.

"It's like Earth after a thunderstorm." Tegan added.

"Same cause and reason." Said the Doctor with a nod.

"It's beautiful." Tegan whispered.

"For some," the Doctor explained, "the Eye of Orion is the most tranquil place in the universe."

"Can't we stay here?" Tegan half asked, half begged.

"Why not?" The Doctor agreed. "For a while. We could do with a rest." He paused. "Also, I'm going on a date."

"A date?" Tegan repeated. "You?"

"I'll have you know I'm happily married." The Doctor huffed. "Just...not yet."

"Uhuh."

The Doctor huffed.

"Don't get into any trouble." He ordered, wagging his finger at his two companions.

"Us? It's you that's the trouble magnet, Doc."

The Doctor refused to dignify that with a response and instead turned and walked away.

/\/\/\

Tory could hear the approaching footsteps before she actually caught sight of her approaching mate. It had been a long time. She waited for him, a massive grin stretching her face. When he caught sight of her she thought that the answering grin on his face could have lit up galaxies. He covered the last of the distance between them and yanked her into his arms. One of his hands settled onto the back of her neck and opened the Bond. His forehead rested against hers as the pent up emotions flowed between them.

"I missed you." Tory whispered as she leaned in for a kiss.

"And I you."

/\/\/\/\

They managed to have a whole hour together before things went wrong. The two were laying side by side on the blanket, holding hands and looking up at the clouds as they talked, the lunch Tory had brought already eaten. The Doctor's hand was ripped from hers as he clutched his chest in pain.

"Ah!"

"Doctor!" Tory cried out in alarm, moving to her knees to crouch beside him.

"I'm fine." He reassured her quickly, pushing himself to his elbows. "Just a twinge of cosmic angst; as if I'd lost something." Tory looked sceptical. "No, really." He tried to insist.

"Doctor." Tory pursed her lips. "Cosmic angst is worrying, if you lose too much..."

The Doctor was about to try and protest against her worries but was interrupted by another burst of pain. He was flat on his back in a matter of seconds, Tory hovering over him anxiously.

"It's fading." He muttered. "It's all fading. Great chunks of my past, detaching themselves like melting icebergs. Ah!" His body convulsed as another wave of pain ran through him.

"Doctor!"

"Oh, no." He tried to comfort her. "No, don't look so worried. I'll have it all worked out soon. Everything's all right. Everything's quite all right." Then he fainted.

"Lier." Tory huffed, pushing down her worry as far as she could. She stood, pulling him upright and placing his arm over her shoulders as hers went around his waist, carrying him back towards the TARDIS. Explaining this to his companions was going to be fun.

/\/\/\/\

When Tory and the partially recovered Doctor entered the ruins Tegan and Turlough were on them in moments after seeing his condition.

"What did you do to him?!" Tegan demanded.

"Nothing!" Tory snapped, her TARDIS side irritated by having the two so near when her mate was in pain.

"He seems to be under some kind of psychic attack." Turlough offered.

"Yeah," Tory huffed. "I noticed."

"I am being diminished." The Doctor explained, panting through the residual pain. "Whittled away, piece by piece. A man is the sum of his memories, you know. A Time Lord even more so."

"What can we do to help you?" Tegan asked.

"Get me into the Tardis." Turlough moved under the Doctor's other arm. Tegan lead the way back towards the TARDIS. "Ah!" the Doctor moaned again. Tory flinched as the pain passed from him to her. "I have to find, to find…"

"Find what?" Turlough questioned.

"My other selves."

They entered the TARDIS, the Doctor pulling himself free of his support and lurching towards the console. His two companions hovered over his shoulders. Tory had no idea what it was he wanted to do, or how to do it so she turned and made her way deeper into the TARDIS, looking for the medbay and the medical equipment therein. She returned to find the Doctor laid out on the floor his body fading in and out of view.

Tory dumped her pile of medical equipment on the floor beside his head. She pulled out a scanner and settled beside him.

"What's wrong with him?" Tegan questioned.

Tory sighed, putting the scanner down beside the Doctor but leaving it pointed at his body as it faded in and out.

"Physically, he's perfectly healthy. He's just…fading away." Tory frowned as she tried to explain. "IT's like…pieces of his past are going missing, removing crucial elements of who he is and so this version his fading away because his past is disappearing. Does that make sense?"

"I think so." Tegan agreed.

"Think of it this way: if I went back in time and took you away from your primary school you wouldn't experience the same things, creating a different person then who you are now, yeah?" Tegan nodded. "But with the Doctor each memory, each school year, that goes missing is killing him. A human would just adapt, time would snap into place with a new configuration, but a Time Lord is something different altogether."

There was a moment of worried silence, broken only by the movement of the time rotor.

"Why did he have to set the TARDIS moving?" Turlough muttered. "We were safe before he did that." Ironically that was the moment that the time rotor stopped moving. "We've landed." Turlough announced, moving over to the console and turning on the scanner screen on the wall. Outside was a desolate, desert-like landscape, scorched earth littered with rocks stretching out as far as the eye could see. In the far distance some sort of black tower reached up to pierce the sky. "According to the instruments, we're nowhere, in no time."

"The Doctor must have forgotten to reconnect something." Tegan sighed.

"No." Turlough shook his head. "The instruments are all working perfectly. They just won't tell us anything. The TARDIS is paralysed."

"What?" Tory moved over to the console. "That can't be…"

"What do we do now?" Tegan questioned, watching Tory as she pulled part of the console apart and started changing the wires and their connections.

"We wait until the Doctor recovers." Turlough answered.

"And if he doesn't?"

"He will." Tory said sharply, looking up long enough to glare at Tegan before going back to her wires. "Now be useful and hold this." She held out a bundle of wires. Tegan rolled her eyes but stepped up. "You," Tory gestured at Turlough watch the Doctor, "if he gets worse tell me."

It wasn't long before things got worse.

/\/\/\/\/

The Doctor had completely disappeared from the TARDIS floor. Tory was kneeling where his head used to be. Her eyes burned with silver fire.

"Come on, Doctor." Tegan hissed through gritted teeth, a wary eye on Tory. The Doctor reappeared and the silver vanished. "What's happening to you?" Tegan questioned quietly, not actually expecting an answer.

"I'm being sucked into a time vortex." The Doctor answered weakly, his eyes struggling open. "Part of me there already. It's pulling the rest. I must send a signal." He tried to stand but bearly made it off the floor. "I must send a signal." He insisted. "Find them. I must be whole. Help me up, Victoria." Tory pulled him upright reluctantly and helped him over to the console. "I've got to..." He laid his hands on the controls before hesitating. "What is it I've got to do?"

"You said something about a signal." Tegan said.

"About being whole." Turlough added.

"Ah yes," the Doctor nodded, "of course. A recall signal."

"What's the signal for, Doctor?" Tegan questioned. "Who's it to?"

"I must send the signal." The Doctor insisted, reaching out to the controls. "They'll hear it. That'll bring them."

"Doctor," Tegan said, "tell us where the signal control is so we can help you."

"It's…it's…" the Doctor collapsed.

Tory fell with him to the floor, taking his weight easily. The two companions rushed over to help and between them managed to get the Doctor settled comfortably onto the floor; his head resting in a mildly panicked Tory's lap. While Turlough struggled to try and workout how to send that 'recall signal'. Tory ran her fingers through the Doctor's hair with a sigh; why was her idiot always in trouble?

/\/\/\/\/

The TARDIS doors were flung open, a young woman and an old man with a cane stepped through. It couldn't be…

"Who are you?" Tegan demanded as the new young woman closed the door behind them.

"Doctor?" Tory questioned, gently laying Five's head back on the floor from where it had been resting in her lap and standing.

"Victoria!" One cried out happily. "Whatever are you doing here, my dear?" his attention snapped back to Tegan and Turlough. "More to the point, what are you young people doing inside my Tardis?"

"It's his Tardis." Tegan argued, gesturing to Five on the floor.

"And who might he be?" One questioned.

"The Doctor." Turlough answered.

"Hmm? Good grief." One muttered. Whatever else he intended to say was cut off as Five opened his eyes and noticed his other-self.

"You're here. You're here." He tried to get up, reaching out to Tory for support.

"Yes, evidently. Now, take it steadily, my boy, and let me help you up." One instructed, moving over and helping the other.

"I tried to send a recall signal." Five explained.

"Yes," One nodded, "it doesn't matter. How do you come to be here?"

"Well, the TARDIS was, er…." Five looked to his companions for help. They shrugged. "I don't know."

"Is he really...?" the woman who had entered with One questioned, looking between the two regenerations in wonder.

"Me?" One finished. "Yes. Yes, I'm afraid so. Regeneration?"

"Fourth." Five answered.

"Goodness me!" One exclaimed. "So, there are five of me now! Oh, er, this is Susan, my Granddaughter." One gestured her forwards and she shook Five's hand.

"Yes," Five said quietly, and slightly awkwardly. "I know."

"Sorry," Tory said, glaring at both Doctors who had suddenly decided that the floor was the most interesting thing in the galaxy, "she's your what?"

"I'm his granddaughter." Susan said proudly. "Who are you?"

"I'm his fiancé."

There was a long pause.

"And, er, you two are..." One tried to divert the subject, turning to look at the only humans in the room.

"Are you his Lifemate?" Susan demanded.

"Yes." It was Tory's turn to be proud.

"Oh." Susan paused. "I thought...I…I apologise."

"Turlough." Turlough said, shaking One's hand.

"And I'm Tegan Jovanka." said Tegan. "Who might you be?"

"I might be any number of things, young lady." One answered. "As it happens, I am the Doctor. The original, you might say."

"But you shouldn't be here at the same time, with him, should you?" Tegan questioned, alarmed.

"Certainly not." One answered.

"It only happens in the gravest emergencies." Five nodded.

"Like now." One continued.

"Yes," Five agreed, "unfortunately."

"Now look, young lady." Said One to Tegan. "Make yourself useful. This young fellow looks as though he needs some refreshment and I know that Susan and I do, too."

"Hang on a minute." Tegan started to protest. Five cut her off, stepping between her and his past-self with a charming smile.

"Tegan, Tegan, Tegan." Said Five gently, grabbing her arm and pulling her away. £Humour him. You know, I sometimes used to get a little tetchy. Fortunately, one mellows with age. Turlough and Susan will help." The humans huffed but led Susan deeper into the TARDIS as ordered.

Five took a deep breath, before turning back to One and Tory.

"Explain." Tory demanded. "Why do I not know about her? Do you have a family that I don't know about? Am I your Mistress?"

"No!" One cut her off. "Nothing like that." He paused and then sighed. "Yes. I was married before. It was a political match. There was never any love there. I could feel the void you would fill in my mind," he stepped closer, reaching out to pull Tory into his arms, "I couldn't love her, knowing that you were out there somewhere. We only had one son and Susan is his daughter."

Tory let out a sigh and stepped into his embrace.

"Sorry…It's just…you've never told me about that stage of your life, maybe because it was so long ago…sorry." She pulled away and kissed his cheek.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tegan and Susan returned to the console room with a tray of food each while Turlough followed with a small foldable table. He set up the table and the ladies put down the food. They started to nibble while the two Doctors argued. Tory was standing over the console, her hand buried in the wires she had pulled out earlier, setting them back into place.

"You're talking nonsense, my boy." Said One dismissively. "We must send the signal as planned and wait for the others. "

"No, there's no time." Five argued. "We must leave immediately. Temporal instability's already affecting me."

"And without our other selves, we'll be of little use out there." One pointed out rationally.

"Well, they'll never make it. There is evil at work." Five continued.

"Evil?" Tegan questioned, worriedly.

"We're in the Death Zone on Gallifrey." One announced.

Tory whipped around to stare at them; they were on Gallifrey?! Gallifrey?!

"How can you be so sure?" Turlough questioned.

"Yeah." Tory agreed, her voice cracking. Both Doctor's turned to her, alarmed.

"Victoria?" One asked in concern, moving towards her.

"I can't be here." Tory whispered. "I can't." she backed away from them on auto-pilot, not stopping until her back hit the far wall.

"Why not?" Five questioned, cautiously, slowly stepping after her.

"I just can't." her body flared silver. The humans had to cover their eyes. But when the silver light disappeared Tory was still standing there. "…What?" she whispered in disbelief; not since the Doctor had taken away her Meridian Particles had they failed her, but she was still here!

"It seems that whatever brought us here is keeping us here." One commented.

"What was that?" Tegan questioned. "What did she do?"

Tory slumped down against the wall of the TARDIS. Gallifrey. Tory was on Gallifrey. How was this even possible? Everything she knew about time travel told her that she simply couldn't be on this planet; it was locked away! What could have the power to drag her here?

"I think she's gone into shock." Five said, alarmed. He strode across the room and crouched by her slumped form. "Tory, darling?"

"Victoria?" One followed him, looking down at Tory over the other's shoulder.

Five reached out hesitantly, laying his hand onto of hers and opening the Bond. Pain washed over him, panic, pain, horror, rejection, betrayal…hate. All brought to the fore by the absence of her Meridian Particles and all aimed towards a tall skinny brunet in a pinstripe suit. Was this him, in the future? Had he betrayed her so far? Five pushed through his self-hate, it wasn't going to help Tory and she was his priority right now. Instead he sent her all the love and comfort he could, pushing through her panic right to the source of her pain, and soothing it away. He absently noted One putting his hand on theirs, joining Five in his efforts.

For the companions it was an unsettlingly long time before the Doctors and Tory started moving again. Susan was the only one with any kind of knowledge of what was happening so she was more patient than the others but even she couldn't contain a relived sigh when Tory finally blinked back into awareness.

"Victoria?" Both Doctors questioned in unison.

"I'm fine." She tried to brush away their concern. "Some bad memories is all." One let out a disapproving hum. "So," Tory coughed, "Death Zone? Not somewhere to go on holiday?"

"Well, no." Five looked at her disapprovingly. "Don't think we won't be talking about this." He warned. "The Tomb of Rassilon rather gave away where we are." He turned to look up at One. He almost didn't notice that their hands were still linked and their emotions still slipping through. "Look, can we really afford to wait, especially if someone is tapping his power?" A flood of worry and powerlessness came from One.

 _What can we hope to do against him?_ One's mind questioned.

 _Fight._ Tory answered. _And never give up; it's what you always do._

A flood of love, hope and belief flooded the Bond.

"Well," said One out loud, his mind resounding with purpose, "what do you intend to do, young man?

"I shall go to the Tower." Five announced, standing and finally separating the three of them.

"But there could be great danger." One pointed out, taking a step back as Five pulled Tory to her feet.

"Help me set up the computer scanner." Said Five, leading the way over to the console. "We can at least see what is out there." It was the work of a few minutes for the three to set up the scanner. An image of the Dark Tower appeared. "Now, as far as I can make out, there are three entrances. One above, one below, and the main door here."

"Which do you plan to use?" One questioned.

"Er," Five hesitated, "well, the main door."

"I still think you should wait." One said with the air of someone who knew his advice was going to be ignored but felt obligated to give it anyway.

"There may be very little time." Five insisted.

"Even if you… even if you reach this Tower, what are you going to do?" Turlough questioned.

"Er, release the TARDIS." Five answered. "The computer scanner's located the force field generator." He gestured back to the screen which was helpfully highlighting the generator.

"I'll come with you." Susan announced, stepping forwards.

The Doctor let out a hum.

"I'd like to come, too." Tegan said, stepping up beside Susan.

"No." One disagreed. "I think it would be safer if you were to remain here with me."

"I'd like to go with him." Tegan insisted, her tone warning an impending argument.

"Er, yes, yes, all right." Five agreed hurriedly, gesturing the two women towards the doors before turning to One. "Now, you'll bring the TARDIS to the Tower as soon as I switch off the force field?"

"Of course." One agreed, sounding insulted that it was ever in doubt.

"Yes, of course." Five nodded. He took one last look around the TARDIS. "Right, better get started. Time's running out." He pressed the door control and it worked first time. "Eureka." Five and the two women stepped out, the door closing behind them; leaving Turlough, One and Tory alone. One stepped over to the food and tried a small piece. He approved and gestured Tory over.

"Come, recover your strength, dear. We will probably need it."

Tory stepped over and helped herself to the nibbles.

"These are good." She said, taking another.

"Do you think it will take the Doctor long to reach the Tower?" Turlough questioned.

"It depends on what may try to stop him, my boy." One answered. He continued after noticing Turlough's concerned look. "Oh, it's not without reason that it's called the Death Zone." The console beeped. One moved over quickly and looked over the new information. "Great heavens. Two more traces."

"Time Lords?" Turlough asked.

"Doctors." Tory answered, a nibble in her left hand while her right flicked a switch.

"The scanner is keyed to my, to our, brain patterns." One explained. "Well, well, well, so two of them made it. I wonder what happened to the other."

"The transfer could have gone wrong." Tory suggested. "He could be stuck. Or he could have escaped."

"True. True." One agreed, going back to the nibbles.

/\/\/\/\/\

It was an hour before Tegan and Susan returned. Alone. Tegan was supporting a limping Susan. Tory opened the door and helped Susan get inside while Turlough ran to get a chair and the first aid kit. When Susan was sat down and Tegan wrapping a bandage around her ankle, Susan explained what had happened.

"Then he just disappeared." Susan finished.

"Hmm." One hummed thoughtfully.

Tory was frowning into the distance; the Master and Cybermen? What next?

"What could have happened?" Turlough asked.

"Well," One said, "from the way Susan described it, a transmat device."

"Yes, but he must have got it from the Master." Tegan said worriedly. Tory's expression became more violent for a split second; if she bumped into the Master it would be him that came out of the confrontation worse of this time, she guaranteed it.

"I do hope he's all right." Susan said quietly as Tegan finished with her ankle.

"Well, with our young friend gone, I shall have to go to the Dark Tower." One announced.

"I'll come with you." Tegan said, not willing to take no for answer.

"Oh. Oh, well, if you must. Thank you, my dear."

"And me." Tory said.

"Of course." One agreed.

/\/\/\/\/\/

The three made their way across a heath in the middle of the Death Zone, Tegan leading the way with Tory and One behind her.

"Come on, Doc." Tegan called back encouragingly, pausing to let them catch up. "You can make it."

"Well, of course I can, young woman." One said as he and Tory passed her. "And kindly refrain from addressing me as Doc."

Tory smiled to herself, remembering when Jordan and the Doctor had had a similar conversation, oh-so long ago.

/\/\/\/\/\/

They reached the Dark Tower's main entrance. A towering door, no visible openings, with foreboding thunder and lightning in the back ground. In the centre, just in front of the doors was a bell on a stick protruding from the ground.

"Now what?" Tegan questioned. "You're not suggesting we bang down the door, I hope."

The Doctor pushed at the bell. It fell open to reveal a number pad. After a moment he typed in a code. The door slid upwards. The trio passed through.

After a short corridor they walked out into a large hallway, exactly like the corridor they had just left aside from the chequered pattern on the floor. Tegan made as if to walk straight across but One grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Don't be in such a hurry." He said, letting go of her arm and pulling some large coins out of his pockets.

"We have to pay to get in?" Tegan muttered, incredulous.

"It could cost you your life." One warned before starting to toss the coins.

"How long do you plan to play pitch and toss?"

"Patience, child." One scolded. He tossed his fifth coin. The entire board lit up with electricity.

"Diabolical ingenuity!" One cried gleefully. "Nothing happens until you reach the fifth row, half way, and then the entire board becomes a death trap."

"Our ancestors had such a wonderful sense of humour." The trio whirled around to see a dark haired man with a goatee and wearing black approaching them. Tegan let out a hiss and Tory felt her mind shift uncomfortably; there was something about this man, he was a threat.

"Do I know you, young man?" One questioned.

"Believe it or not," the man answered, "we were at the Academy together."

"What do you want?" Tegan snapped.

"To help."

"That's the funniest thing I've heard all day."

"Believe what you like," the man shrugged, "I should advise you to hide. I've got very suspicious allies close behind me."

"Allies?" Tegan muttered, just in time for a group of Cybermen to come into view. Her eyes widened in fear. She grabbed One and Tory, dragging them into hiding. "Come on!"

"Enter, but be careful." The man said to his allies. "The fortress of the Time Lords is at your mercy."

"Why was the main gate left unguarded?" the Cyber Leader demanded, matching forwards.

"Oh," the man waved it off, "the Time Lords believe that no one could survive the Death Zone. It's that sort of woolly thinking that'll bring about their destruction." The Cyber Leader stopped at the edge of the tiles. "Do you fear an empty room?" the man asked. "Shall I lead the way?" he walked across the board to the sixth row.

"You will cross to the far side." The Leader ordered.

"Very well." The man agreed, he turned and moved over the board in a few strides. Completely safe. One, Tory and Tegan all exchanged puzzled looks. "You see?" the man returned to the Cybermen down the right side of the board.

"Take the patrol across." The Leader ordered, gesturing the other Cybermen forwards. They moved on to the board. They made it to the fifth row and then the board lit up. The Cybermen shrieked as they fell to the floor. One managed to crawl back to safety but died right at the man's feet, he reached down and plucked up its weapon. "You have betrayed us." The Cyber Leader accused. "Why?"

"Betrayed?" the man repeated. "No. Oh, I, I might have misled you a little, but the safe path across the board changes with every journey."

The Leader lifted his gun.

"You show me the safe route," he ordered, "or I shall destroy you."

The man bowed before turning back to the board. He moved across like a knight moves in chess. The Leader started to follow. The man spun and shot it straight in the chest. The Cyber Leader fell to the floor, a whole seared into its chest piece.

One lead the way out of hiding. The man laughed as he caught sight of them.

"Wasn't that a little ruthless even for you?" Tegan sneered.

"In one of the many wars on your miserable little planet," he sneered back, "they used to drive sheep across minefields. The principle's the same."

"Not quite." Tegan snapped. "This minefield is still just as dangerous. "

"Do you think so?" the man smirked and zigzagged back to the other side. "Try it, Doctor, it's as easy as pie." He turned and vanished deeper into the Tower.

"What an extraordinary fellow." One mused to himself. "As easy as pie? As easy as pie?"

"That's what he said." Tegan agreed.

Tory suddenly had a burst of inspiration and darted across the board. She turned to grin at One who was smiling over at her.

"So you worked it out as well my dear?"

"Worked out what?" Tegan asked.

"He said easy as pi; the Greek letter pi. Surely you know some basic mathematics, child?"

"Of course." Tegan nodded. "The ratio of the circumference of a circle to its diameter is represented by the Greek letter pi, right?"

"Exactly." He agreed. "You find the safe path by using the mathematical formula pi. Oh, but the application, the application. Now, let me see, now. Three point one four one five nine two six five. Yes, that's it! You stay there, child." He crossed over the board, standing beside Tory. "Now!" he used his cane to point out where she should step.

"I hope you've got your sums right." She muttered, looking hesitant but still stepped out as she was told.

After Tegan made it over the board the trio turned and made their way into the dark corridors. They travelled in silence for a few floors until Tegan slid to a stop, reaching out to grab the Doctor's arm.

"Do you feel weird?" she asked, her voice seemed to shake slightly.

"Full of strange fears and mysterious forebodings?" he questioned, absently reaching out for Tory with his spare hand; Tegan was attached to his cane arm.

"Sounds about right." Tory agreed, pressing herself closer to the Doctor, taking his hand and letting his mind brush against hers comfortingly.

"That's it." Said Tegan with a nod.

"No, as a matter of fact, I don't. It's all illusion, child. We're close to the domain of Rassilon, whose mind is reaching out to attack us. Just ignore it, as I do.

"How?" Tegan whispered.

"Fear itself is largely an illusion. And at my age, there's little left to fear." He said. "Hmm. No, there's nothing here to harm us."

 _You are younger than me._ Tory deadpanned mentally. She got the impression that the Doctor was grinning at her cheekily.

A few more floors later and they walked out into the Tomb itself. The room was dominated by a vast marble alter with the body of Rassilon laying there as if he were sleeping, the bottom of it had stone faces protruding, there was only one empty slot. There was a massive red-gemmed ring on his finger. One moved to the left side of the room where a there was a chest high marble column covered in writing. On the right side of the room there was an alcove set deep into the wall; a transmat device.

One and Tory made their way towards the column, Tegan following in their wake.

"What is this?" Tory muttered, tracing one of the symbol with her pointer finger.

One was about to answer when he was interrupted by the arrival of Three and another female companion. This one was one Tory recognised: Sarah Jane Smith.

"Ah," One turned to face him, "there you are at last, dear fellow. What kept you?"

"What kept me?" Three repeated. "Of all the confounded arrogance."

"Never mind," One waved his hand dismissively, "never mind, you can tell me later. Come and take a look at this." He turned back to the column. Three rolled his eyes and then winked at Tory. He stepped closer, holding out a hand to her. She took it and grinned as love flowed through the Bond.

"What is it?" Three questioned, stepping between One and Tory. Now it was Tory's turn to roll her eyes. Behind them the companions introduced themselves to each other. "Hmm. Fascinating." Three muttered, letting go of Tory to cross his arms and rub his chin thoughtfully.

"What happened to the little fellow?" One asked.

"The little fellow is perfectly all right, thank you very much." Said Two, bursting into the room with the Brigadier at his shoulder. "Of course I'm here. You don't imagine anything you two could do could stump me, do you? Let's have a look. What's this?" he pushed Three aside, taking his place beside Tory, he winked at her playfully.

Three shook his head, turning away to greet the Brig.

"Lethbridge Stewart? Oh, my dear fellow. How very nice to see you again."

"Great heavens, you as well?" the Brig exclaimed. "Though I can't exactly say it's nice to be here. Do you know, I was enjoying…" Three cut him off.

"You'll have to excuse me, old chap." Said Three, clapping him on the shoulder. "We've got a very important inscription to translate and I think they'll get it all wrong without me." He walked back to the column, dropping an arm around Tory's shoulder. Two, who he was hoping to annoy didn't seem to notice. Instead he stepped away, muttering.

"So, that's what it's all about. I never dreamed."

"It changes nothing," One snapped, "absolutely nothing. We lower the force-field, get the young fellow back from Gallifrey and all go home. This doesn't concern us. It mustn't."

"What does the inscription say?" Tegan questioned.

"Yes," the Brig agreed, "I'd quite like to know as well."

"Yes, we've all been through a great deal to get here." Sarah Jane insisted.

Tory blinked at the humans.

"This is why I travel alone these days." She said gesturing at the confused and mildly insulted companions. "All the bloody questions." Tegan opened her mouth. One quickly cut her off.

"You." He pointed at Two. "Tell them."

"It's Old High Gallifreyan," Two explained obediently, "the ancient language of the Time Lords. Not many people understand it these days."

"Fortunately, I do." All three Doctors said in unison.

"All very interesting, I'm sure, Doctors, but what does it say?" the Brig pulled them back to topic.

"That this is the Tomb of Rassilon, where Rassilon lies in eternal sleep." Three explained.

"It also says that anyone who's got this far has passed many dangers and shown great courage and determination." Two continued. "What does this bit mean?" he gestured to a line of text.

"'To lose is to win and he who wins shall lose.'" Three read off.

"I know what it says." Two snapped. "What does it mean?"

One ignored the other two and continued the explanation.

"It also promises that whoever takes the ring from Rassilon's hand and puts it on shall get the reward he seeks."

"What reward?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Immortality." One answered.

"What," said the Brig, "live forever? Never die?"

"That is what the word means, young man." One agreed.

"But that's impossible." Sarah Jane breathed.

"Apparently not." Said Three.

"It seems Rassilon possesses it now," Two continued, "and is willing to share it with whoever takes the ring."

"Thank you, gentlemen," the man from before said, entering the room, his gun pointed at the Doctors, "that is exactly what I needed to know. I came here to help you. A little unwillingly, but I came. My services were scorned, my help refused. Now I shall help myself to immortality."

"Out of the question." One protested.

"You're hardly a suitable candidate." Said Three scornfully.

"For anything." Two finished.

"The decision is scarcely yours." The man snapped. "Killing you once was never enough for me, Doctor. How, how gratifying to do it three times over." It finally dawned on Tory who this person…this thing was…the Master.

"Nice to see you again." The Bring said cheerfully. He had snuck up behind the Master while he was focused on the Doctors. The Master started to twist to face the Brig and turned straight into a waiting fist. The Master reeled backwards, his gun falling to the floor. The Brig darted for the gun. Tory rushed forwards. The Master looked livid, pulling a knife out of his sleeve. Tory punched him in the gut. He bowed over her hand. Her knee slammed into his nose and her fist into his temple. He hit the floor, unconscious.

"I would love to do that again." Tory said with a vicious grin.

"I assume that was for something he did in the future?" One questioned, Two and Three were staring at her in mute shock.

"Oh yeah." Tory nodded. "You might wanna tie him up; he's a slippery bastard." She moved back toward the column.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Tegan and Sarah Jane had found some rope somewhere to tie up the Master, hand and foot, while the Brig stood over them watching for any kind of trickery.

The Doctors and Tory were gathered around a panel set into the wall. Three had just finished changing the settings inside.

"Well," he said, "I've reversed the polarity of the neutron flow, so the TARDIS should be free of the force-field now."

"I'll try to get through to the Capitol." Two offered, moving off a short way to another console. The TARDIS materialised in the far corner, Susan and Turlough stepped out. "Can you hear me, old fellow? Calling the Capitol, calling the Capitol. This is the Doctor speaking. Well, one of them. Can you hear me? Can you hear me, Doctor? Is there anybody there? Calling the Capitol."

A monitor activated, revealing a slightly vacant looking Fifth Doctor.

"Yes, I'm here."

"Ah, there I am. I mean, there you are. We've reached the Tower. We're all safe." Two reported. "The barriers are down and the TARDIS is here. And I say, we've made the most extraordinary discovery…."

Five cut him off, speaking loudly over the other.

"I know what you have discovered. Do not transmit further. Stay where you are and touch nothing. President Borusa is arriving to take full charge." The monitor deactivated.

Two huffed, turning back to the other Doctors and Tory.

"Touch nothing, indeed? Who does he think he is?"

"He didn't want us to mention the Ring of Rassilon." Said One. "Natural enough."

"Something's wrong, you know." Said Three.

"You haven't changed." Two scoffed. "Still finding menace in your own shadow."

"I feel the same." One agreed, a small frown on his face.

"Oh." Two paused. "Well, we shall soon see, won't we."

Almost as if on que Five and Borusa appeared in the transmat. Everyone in the room stared in alarm at Five who was staring blankly out into the room.

"Doctor, are you all right?" Tegan questioned, taking a concerned step forwards.

Borusa lashed out with his staff, freezing the various companions in place.

"Be silent." He ordered, stepping out of the transmat, Five obediently one step behind. "Be silent, all of you. Do not move or speak until I give you leave." He turned his attention to the Doctors, dismissing Tory as insignificant. "Gentlemen, I owe you my thanks. You have served the purpose for which I brought you here."

"You brought us here?" Three demanded.

"He's after the Ring of Rassilon." Two announced. "He wants immortality."

"And you were the one who didn't sense anything was wrong." Three scoffed.

"He's a renegade." One announced. "No better than that villain down there." He nodded towards the Master, still lying on the floor but now awake and recovering.

"We can't allow it, you know." Two announced.

"The Tomb was sealed for the best of reasons." Three continued.

"And as soon as we're back to our own time streams, it must be sealed again. Permanently!" One finished. The three stepped forwards in unison but Borusa lifted his staff and they all froze.

"Doctor," Two managed to force out between teeth gritted with effort at keeping Borusa out of his mind and in full control, "we need you. Join us."

"He can't. Some kind of mind lock. Fight it, my boy, fight it. Concentrate. We must be one." The three Doctors closed their eyes and concentrated. Tory crept up behind them, reaching to place her fingers on the back of One's neck, adding her mental strength to his. Finally, Five started to move, slowly making his way over until he stood in line with his otherselves. Borusa lowered his staff.

"You see, Borusa?" said Five, turning back to face the President. "Together, we're a match for you."

"Perhaps," Borusa acknowledged, "but you will never overcome me."

"We don't need to." Five announced. "Soon, Chancellor Flavia will be here with her guards, or can you overcome the whole High Council?"

"Why not?" Borusa smirked. "I am Lord President of Gallifrey and you are the notorious renegades. We shall see who is believed."

 **This is the Game of Rassilon.** The voice echoed around the room, it seemed to resonate in Tory's chest even as she searched around for the source. With Borusa distracted the other Doctors were freed from his mental attacks. Borusa stepped up to the sarcophagus, as if in a trance. Five started to follow, only to have his arm grabbed by One.

"No, wait, my boy." Said One. "That was the voice of Rassilon. It's out of our hands now."

 **Who comes to disturb Rassilon?** The voice, Rassilon rang out.

"I am Borusa, Lord President of Gallifrey."

There was a shimmer over the sarcophagus heralded the arrival of a giant projection of Rassilon's face.

 **Why have you come here?**

"I come to claim that which is promised." Borusa answered.

 **You seek immortality?**

"I do."

 **Be sure. Be very sure. Even now, it is not too late to turn back.**

"I am sure."

 **And these others?** The massive face turned to observe the Doctors, their companions and Tory

"These are my servants." Borusa waved off Rassilon's interest.

 **Is this so?**

The Doctors Three, Two and Five all burst into protest.

"It most certainly is not."

"Don't believe him."

"It's nonsense."

"Don't listen to them," One yelled, cutting off the others and stepping in front of them, "Lord Rassilon. President Borusa speaks the truth."

 **You believe that Borusa deserves the immortality he seeks?**

"Indeed, I do." One answered with a certain nod.

 **He shall have it.** Rassilon turned back to Borusa. **Take the Ring.** He commanded. Borusa obeyed, taking the final steps forwards and removed the ring. **You claim immortality, Lord Borusa. You will not turn back?**

"Never!" Borusa shouted.

 **Then put on the Ring. Others have come to claim immortality through the ages. It was given to them, as it shall be given to you.** The faces on the sarcophagus started to move. Each pair of eyes flickering left to right. Tory suddenly realised what was about to happen; why there was an area free of decoration. **Your place is prepared, Lord President Borusa.**

Borusa clutched his head, screaming.

"No! No!" the ring returned to Rassilon's hand. Borusa let out on final scream and vanished. His face appeared in the empty area of the sarcophagus. His eyes flickered for a moment and then he, and the others like him, returned to stone.

The companion's all slumped from their ridged positions, relieved at being able to move again.

 **And what of you, Doctors?** Questioned Rassilon, turning his attention back to them. **Do you claim immortality too?**

All the Doctors burst into protest. When they fell silent, Five spoke up.

"No, my Lord." He said. "All we ask is that we be returned to our proper place in time and space."

 **It shall be done.**

"One of us is trapped." Five added hurriedly.

 **I know. He too shall be freed. So shall the one who is bound. His sins will find their punishment in due time.** The Master vanished. **It is time for your other selves to depart. Let them make their farewells and go. You have chosen wisely, Doctor. Farewell.** The giant projection faded away. Everyone seemed to let out a sigh of relief. One let out a chuckle. Five turned to him.

"Did you know what would happen?" he demanded.

"Hmm?" One looked up having being lost in thought. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I suddenly realised what the old proverb meant. To lose is to win and he who wins shall lose. It was all part of Rassilon's trap to find out who wanted immortality and put him out of the way. He knew very well that immortality was a curse, not a blessing."

"Well," Five shook his head before clapping his hand together, "now it seems we must part, just as I was getting to know me."

"So," Two stepped forwards, "you're the latest model, hmm?"

"Yes," Five nodded, "and the most agreeable."

"Certainly the most impudent." Two commented.

"And our dress sense hasn't improved much, has it?" Three commented.

"Neither our manners." One scolded before turning to address Five only. "Well, goodbye, my boy. You did quite well, quite well. It's reassuring to know that my future is in safe hands." He turned to Tory, holding out his hands. Tory rushed forwards, taking both his hands in hers. "It was wonderful to see you again, my dear." Tory kissed his cheek, pushing all the love she could through the Bond, as she pulled away she could have sworn that he was blushing. "Quite right." He said letting go of her. "Come along, Susan."

"Goodbye, everybody." Susan said with a smile and a wave.

"Time to go, Brigadier. Well, goodbye." Two said to the crowd before turning to Tory. Tory grinned at him.

"We should visit more often." She said.

"You know where to find me." He pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Yeah." Tory agreed as they separated. "I do."

"Goodbye." Five offered. One and Susan stepped into the TARDIS.

"Goodbye, fancy pants." Two said to Three. Tory rolled her eyes, moving to Three's side and taking his hand.

"Scarecrow." Three muttered back at Two but turned his attention to Tory before anything else could be said. "I feel like I haven't seen you in an age." He whispered, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

The Brig and Two entered the TARDIS.

"Me too." She agreed, hugging him fiercely around the middle before stepping aside to let him and Sarah Jane say goodbye to the others.

"Well, goodbye, my dear chap." Said Three to Five, "I must say, I've had the time of my lives. Haven't we, Sarah Jane?"

"Have we?" Sarah Jane questioned. "Well, I only have one life and I think I've had too much already. Goodbye. Er, yes, it was really nice meeting you." She smiled at Five.

"Thank you, Sarah Jane," said Three, "it was nice meeting you, too."

"What?"

"I'll explain later." He offered, holding the TARDIS door open for her.

"Oh. Fine." They entered the TARDIS.

"I'm definitely not the man I was, thank goodness." The last Doctor said, smirking to himself. Tory laughed and moved over to him, tucking herself under his arm and wrapping hers around his waist.

"Are we all going home together?" Tegan asked, moving to stand with the Doctor and Tory, Turlough just behind her.

"Watch." Five instructed. It seemed that the TARDIS spilt into four copies of herself, each launching in a different direction. "Temporal fission." The Doctor explained without really explaining. "Old Rassilon is very clever." The transmat in the corner activated, an older woman wearing a ridiculous Galifreyian robe of office stepped out, flanked by two guards in the traditional white, gold and red. Tory pulled away from the Doctor and slipped behind the TARDIS careful to hide herself away; who knew what the Time Lords would do if they learned of her existence?

"You are safe, Doctor." The woman said, relieved. "I feared President Borusa had…. where is President Borusa?"

"Unavailable." Five answered. "It seems the legend about Rassilon is true."

"You must make a full statement to the High Council." The woman decreed.

"Oh," the Doctor moaned, "must I?"

"It can form part of your inaugural address."

"My what?"

"Doctor, you have evaded your responsibilities for far too long." Said the woman grandly. "The disqualification of President Borusa leaves a gap at the very summit of the Time Lord hierarchy. There is only one who can take this place. Yet again, it is my duty and my pleasure to inform you that the full Council has exercised its emergency powers to appoint you to the position of President, to take office immediately."

"Oh, no."

"This is a summons no Time Lord dare refuse." The woman continued. "To disobey the will of the High Council will attract the severest penalties."

"Very well," the Doctor agreed after a long pause, "Chancellor Flavia. You will return to Gallifrey immediately and summon the High Council. You have full deputy powers until I return. I shall travel in my TARDIS."

"Oh, but Doctor…" Flavia tried to protest.

"You will address me by my proper title. I am President, am I not? You will obey my commands." The Doctor scolded her before turning to his companions. "Into the TARDIS." Tory slipped inside along with the companions, both of them shot her confused looks but a finger to the lips kept them silent. Moments later the Doctor charged through the doors, closing them behind him hurriedly before dashing to the console. (to the guards) You will escort Chancellor Flavia back to her duties. "Hold tight." He ordered, throwing them into the Time Vortex.

/\/\/\/\

Once the TARDIS settled into stable flight and the Doctor stopped his frantic dance about the console Tegan stepped forwards.

"It'll soon be goodbye, then." She said sadly.

"Will it?" the Doctor asked in confusion.

"Well, you're off to Gallifrey to be President. I suppose your Time Lord subjects will find a TARDIS that really works and get us both home?"

"Who said anything about Gallifrey?" the Doctor shook his head.

"You told Chancellor Flavia…" Turlough trailed off.

"I told her she had full deputy powers until I returned." The Doctor finished.

"You're not going back?" Tegan laughed.

"You know, sometimes, Tegan, you take my breath away." The Doctor said with a smile.

"Er, won't the Time Lords be very angry?" Turlough pointed out.

"Furious." The Doctor agreed.

"You mean you're deliberately choosing to go on the run from your own people in a rackety old TARDIS?" Tegan asked incredulously.

"Why not?" the Doctor questioned. "After all, that's how it all started."

/\/\/\/\/\/

When the TARDIS was safely settled into the Vortex and the companions left the two aliens alone in the control room the Doctor watched his Lifemate as she stood over the console. He frowned playfully when he noticed she was making adjustments to his systems. He pulled her hands away from the controls and put them on his shoulders while his own hands went to her waist.

"Yes?" she asked, moving closer so their bodies were pressed together.

"You said goodbye to all my otherselves." He said.

"Yeah." Tory agreed, her tone clearly saying that he was an idiot. "Because they were leaving. You don't look to be going anywhere."

"But you are." He pointed out unhappily, tightening his hold and pulling her against him to stop her leaving.

"I'm sorry." Tory whispered, barely audible before burying her face in his chest.

"I love you." He murmured into her hair.

"I love you."

/\/\/\/\/\/

Madd Madds: Okay. That's it. That's the end of the one-shots. After this Tory returns to Rory for the end of The Eleventh Hour. So feel free to continue reading that one!


End file.
